


Baby, Let's Go Home

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk violence, Hurt/Comfort, Li was listening to sad songs again, M/M, Seizures, Song used: Hold On by Chord Overstreet, feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: They took him away on a table...And it was his fault.





	Baby, Let's Go Home

“Hank, please! You’ve had enough!”

“Shut the fuck up and let me drink!”

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, Denying_

_I can’t imagine a world with you gone_

Another night, another drink or two, and another violent outburst. It was the anniversary of Cole’s death, a day where Hank would always be found inconsolable for the time being. Connor knew what today was, but he hadn’t known yet just how bad Hank could get on said day. The android had returned home from running some errands when he found Hank at the table with a bottle of Black Lamb in front of him. One thing led to another and Connor found himself with a violent Hank. The talking turned into arguing. Then crying. Then fighting. And now, Hank and Connor stood in front of each other. Sumo had scampered off to Connor’s room in fear. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to move or try anything. Connor looked at Hank, scanning for another way to calm him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached Hank.

_The joy and the chaos_

_The demons we’re made of_

“Please, Hank. Put the bottle down and talk to me. Let me help.” he begged, trying to persuade Hank.

“I said shut the fuck up!” Hank snapped in return, throwing the bottle at the android and watching it shatter over his face.

_I’d be so lost if you left me alone…_

Connor stumbled back as glass shards rained down on the tiles in front of him. Drops of thirium joined it from the tiny crack now on the side of Connor’s face. Connor stared at Hank in shock, tears at the corner of his eyes. Before he could say anything, Hank charged at him and wrapped his hands around the android’s throat. Connor looked at him with wide eyes, LED flickering a bright red as he scrabbled at Hank’s arm with his own arms. But Hank was too lost in his drunken hazy. Too blinded by his own anger to see who he was hurting. Pained cries and pleading screams fell on deaf ears as Hank slammed him into the wall over and over until it was stained a familiar cobalt blue. Weakly, Hank let go of Connor and left for his bedroom. The slam of his door echoed around the house. Connor sniffled, processing everything that just happened before stumbling all the way to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

_You locked yourself in the bathroom._

As he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the room spun and slowly grew dark. Before he could call for help or try any repairs, he shut down and hit the cold floor below him. An hour ticked by and Hank shuffled out of his bedroom, tired and already hungover before the sun even rose. When he headed to the bathroom, he found the door closed. Sighing, he unlocked it and there he found Connor. Unconscious.

_Lying on the floor when I break through._

Suddenly, his world came crashing down and piece by piece memories of earlier this evening’s fight came to him. The screams and the cries echoed loudly in his mind. The sound of the bottle shattering was deafening to him. The look on Connor’s face as he looked at him broke his heart. He fell to his knees and cradled Connor into his arms. What had he done? What had he done to _him_?

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat…_

_Can you hear me screaming, “Please don’t leave me!”_

Tears roll down Hank’s cheek as he caressed Connor’s face. He murmured out apologies as he picked him up, carrying him to his car bridal style. As he got in the driver’s seat, he looked over to Connor. He was still unconscious, and his face was devoid of the warmth he’d grown to love. Hank broke down, slamming his hand down against the steering wheel as he let out a string of pained curses.

_Hold on, I still want you._

_Come back, I still need you._

_Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right._

Hank sighed, gripping Connor’s hand as he made the call to New Jericho. He didn’t care if he sounded broken and tired, he just wanted Connor back. He just wanted the love of his life back. Silently, he started the car and pulled out of the drive way. He wasn’t going to lose Connor just yet. Not ever.

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

As they headed down the road, Hank couldn’t help but steal glances at Connor. He was still unconscious in the front seat.

_A long endless highway_

_You’re silent beside me_

_Driving a nightmare I can’t escape from…_

It was unnerving to Hank. He’d grown fond of how human Connor had become. He loved listening to him laugh and talk. He loved watching him sing and dance along to the radio. It just felt wrong to see him lay motionless like a statue beside him. The heavy silence was killing him. As he neared New Jericho Tower, he could hear the pounding of his heart grow louder and louder. Wasting no time, he pulled up and picked Connor up from the front seat. He ignored the concerned and disgusted stares of some other nearby androids milling about as he climbed up the steps and burst through the front door. The Jericho leaders met him in the middle of the lobby. Markus ran diagnostics while Simon and Josh took Connor and placed him on a gurney. North talked with Hank, relaying things from Markus that he might need to know.

_Helplessly praying_

_The light isn’t fading_

“He looks pretty banged up. Did something happen?” North asked, noticing Hank’s stress and bloodshot eyes.

“It…It was my fault. I was drunk off my ass and I took it out on him. Fuck…I feel so shitty. I told him…I promised him I’d try to sober up, but my goddamn memories came to bite me in the ass.” Hank admitted, head hung low and tears welling up at his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Anderson. He was just trying to help you. We’ll do everything to save him. Markus says we’ll have to open him up and go in deep to check for any internal damage. We’ll update you if anything else comes up.”

_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

Hank reeled back at news. He knew about Connor’s past repairs. But none of them ever involved being opened up at the chassis. Nodding, he moved to take a seat when a shout caught his attention. He shot up and called out to Connor who had begun seizing and coughing up thirium. Simon and Josh sprung to action, carefully holding Connor down until he was calm again. Hank only stared with wide eyes before falling back in to his chair.

_They took you away on a table._

Hank watched as he was wheeled away. Unable to be without him, he stood up and ran off to follow them. He ran down a few hallways and stop in front of a big door. Two AP700 androids stopped him and Hank didn’t fight. He watched as Connor was wheeled through the door, itching to follow and stay by his side. But he couldn’t. He could only worry and worry.

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

Hank sighed, unable to stand still. He kept looking over to the small windows on the door and watched as Simon and Josh worked on Connor. Connor hadn’t made a single movement since his seizure. He was perfectly motionless. For the moment. When Hank had gone to check once more, Connor had begun seizing again. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Hank could hear his cries and the sound of Simon and Josh struggling to calm him down.

“He’s on the verge of shutting down, Josh! We have to calm him down!” came Simon’s voice.

Then Connor fell still again, and his LED went out for a moment. Josh connected with him to check his vitals. Hank could only watch helplessly. Why did he have to get drunk? How could he forget his promise to him? How could he just hurt him like that? His heart breaks again at the heavy silence behind the door.

_They pull you in you to feel your heart beat._

It’s silent for a moment and Hank thinks he’s gone. He’s gone and it’s all his fault. He bites back swears and pulls at it his own hair as he breaks down again, soft sobs wracking through him. His heart aches with guilt for what he’d done. Regret for even grabbing the bottle out of the cabinet after he’d promise Connor not to. Grief at the thought of living on without Connor by his side. He can’t lose him. Not yet. At this point, Hank is praying to any god out there to save him. He doesn’t care if Connor hates him after this. He wants him to be alive and unharmed, as if he never gave him a violent touch.

“P-Please, Con. I…I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry!”

_Can you hear me screaming, “Please don’t leave me!”_

Hank sobbed again, listening to what else was going in. He calmed down a bit when he heard Josh say something about Connor being stable for a moment. He looked back up at the window and saw the two still working on Connor. Josh had remained connected to the rk800, should anything else happened. He watched as Josh’s LED flickered to red, listening to him as he stated Connor’s vitals every few minutes. Hank’s heart dropped whenever he heard the word ‘unstable’ every now and then.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

It took over an hour for Simon and Josh to repair Connor, but they managed to do it. When the two exited the double doors, they found Hank sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Josh let Simon handle him while he went to talk to Markus. Hank looked up when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up to see Simon. Immediately, he stood up and swallowed before looking over to the window. Connor was hooked up to a thirium drip and a monitor. He was laying unconscious still and his LED flickered on yellow now.

“He’s ok now, Hank. He’ll be awake soon. Would you like to see him?” Simon asked before Hank could.

Unable to use his voice for the meantime, Hank nodded and followed Simon through the door. The PL600 then excused himself and left the two alone. Hank sighed and pulled up a chair, sitting by his bedside and holding his hand. The monitor beside him beeped softly. Sitting like this brought back unwanted memories into Hank’s mind. He was hearing sounds he didn’t want to hear. Screeching tires. Shattering glass. A child’s cry. A familiar voice begging for him. A scream. An apology. Hank found himself crying again, kissing Connor’s knuckles as he sobbed softly again.

_Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

“Fuck…I really fucked up this time, huh Connor? I promised I wouldn’t, and my dumb ass mind made me do it anyway. I don’t care if you hate me after this. I just want you to be ok. I…fuck…I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby.” Hank cried, running his other hand through the android’s hair.

_I don’t want to let go_

_I know I’m not that strong_

Hank looked at his face. There was patch where the crack had been. That meant there was going to be a scar there. A reminder of how he majorly fucked up for the second time in his life. Hank sighed and broke down again, burying his face in his arms, still holding on to Connor as he begged for him to wake up.

_I just want to hear you_

_Saying, “Baby, let’s go home.”_

And as if he’d been listening, Connor slowly came back on as did his systems. His LED flickered back to its regular calm blue. The rk800’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Hank shaking and crying. Feeling his own heartache, he ran a hand through Hank’s grey locks. That alone made Hank look up, blue eyes widening when he saw Connor staring at him.

_Let’s go home._

“Connor?” he said softly, hoping it wasn’t a dream.

“I’m here, Hank. I’m alright. It wasn’t your fault.” Connor answered, cupping his cheek.

Hank said nothing more and pulled Connor into a kiss, hugging him tightly. To his surprise, Connor kissed him back. When they pulled back, Connor wiped Hank’s tears away and smiled at him. Hank sighed and held Connor’s hands, a guilty look still in his eyes. Connor shook his head and planted another kiss on Hank’s lips.

“Not your fault. We’ll get through this together, ok?” Connor said, cupping Hank’s face.

_Yeah, I just wanna take you home._

Hank nodded, leaning his forehead on Connor’s. They spent the rest of the night at New Jericho in each other’s arms and were released at dawn. On the ride home, Connor intertwined his hand with Hank’s and kissed his knuckles. He and Hank made a new promise to be there for each other, to help each other, and to never give up on each other. And this time, Hank was sure as hell that he wasn’t going to break it this time.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you._

**Author's Note:**

> des  
> pa  
> ci  
> to


End file.
